


Mistaken Identity

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Roy finds out a positive pregnancy test and immediately thinks it belongs to Felicity and acts all big brother around Oliver...but the test it's actually Thea...</p>
<p> Set some time late in season 4...ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Mistaken Identity**

Roy squints at Felicity typing away on her computers as she directs the team through the comm units.

The team has changed so dramatically in the past year that he’s been gone. Thea’s out in the field wearing a version of his old suit, Digg has his own threads, and Oliver...Oliver’s the most different of all.

The hard-ass mentor he knew is now a marshmallow around his soon-to-be fiancée. That’s the real reason he’s back: Oliver wanted everyone to be there to celebrate their engagement. He even got to see the ring, but what he hadn’t expected was the pregnancy test he found in their bathroom.

He hadn’t been looking for it. He wasn’t a snoop. No, he had dropped his phone into the trash of all places and had found the positive pregnancy test.

There was going to be a Baby Arrow coming along soon, and he hadn’t seen a single indication from Oliver that he even knew about it. And Roy’s been watching, ever since he saw the test. Oliver isn’t hovering, resting a hand on her middle, staring at her with extra affection, anything he would have expected from a man who put his loved ones above all else.

Roy had even brought up babies at breakfast this morning at breakfast. Oliver had just glared at him:

“You better not have gotten my little sister pregnant, Harper.”

To which he and Thea had both blushed furiously. It had been a long time since they had been together in any sort of way that could produce children. She had already moved on with some blonde guy in politics. Personally, he thought the guy was too wishy-washy, but he’d also be the first to admit he was a little jealous.

Roy shakes it off, resolving to watch more carefully. He turns his attention to Felicity then. She sputters the first time he brings her tea instead of coffee and he gets an earful of her loud voice and ends up scurrying back with coffee just to get her to calm down.

She starts giving him weird looks after that, especially whenever he tries to do something for her, like grabbing things off high shelves and lifting heavy objects. It gets to the point where she glares at him every time he moves before she finally explodes:

“Oh my GOD! Roy! What the hell is wrong with you?! You keep staring and honestly it’s getting more than a little creepy.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just looking out for you.” He holds his hands up, well aware of the fact that he’s here distracting her while the rest of the team’s out on a “mission” setting up the roof where Oliver’s going to propose to Felicity. They’re due back any minute.

“I don’t need you to look out for me, Roy. I’m fine. Seriously. What’s this about?” Felicity asks, slipping her earrings in as she watches him in the mirror.

He fidgets, not wanting to talk about this with the woman he views as an older sister.

“Roy,” she warns, voice dangerously low.

“Okay. I know you’re pregnant.”

Of course, that’s the exact moment Oliver walks through the door. “Pregnant? You’re pregnant?”

And now Roy wishes he wasn’t in the room because this is one conversation he doesn’t want to be in the middle of.

“Preg-No! No, I’m not pregnant! I’m not! Where did you get that idea?” She demands, rounding on Roy, who blushingly points in the direction of the bathroom.

“I found the test in the bathroom,” he admits sheepishly.

“Test? I never took a pregnancy te-Oh!” Felicity’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh my god! _Oh my god!_ ”

She drops onto the bed, hands covering her mouth. “Oh my god...”

“What is it?” Oliver asks, dropping to the bed next to her.

She stares at him with wide eyes and then glances back at Roy. “Um...”

“Felicity...”

“The test wasn’t mine.” She winces as the words leave her mouth.

Oliver frowns, mentally going through the list of people it could have been. It hits him a second later and the worried expression shifts to one of anger. “No.”

“Oliver...she’s a grown woman. She can take care of herself.” Felicity squeezes his arm, ground him with a stern word.

“But she’s...” He trails off, unable to complete the sentence.

It’s then that Roy catches up, his stomach lurching at the realization because it slams a door shut that he had previous left open, a door that might have led to the return of his relationship with Thea if not for one simple fact: Thea Queen is pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, definitely feel free to check out my other fics. Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated!
> 
> Or you could request prompts or follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Username: writewithurheart   
> Website: writewithurheart.tumblr.com   
> Blog name: War Against Reality


End file.
